Censorship of Steven Universe in Italy
As a European Cartoon Network feed, the Italian feed has censored Steven Universe, using the UK master edit as a base. Also, the Italian dub also changes some things, mainly death-related references. Note that not all episodes have been tested, and there's probably several more that were censored that weren't on this list. Season 1 "Frybo" The following scenes are censored/cut: * Steven and his squad of clothes' arrival is simplified. The Italian version cuts from Pearl uttering "Dove?" ("Where?") to Steven ordering "All'attacco!" ("Attack!") several shots later, excluding Steven's "Your move, Frybo" and a shot of Frybo charging. "Steven's Lion" The following scenes are censored/cut: * Ronaldo's "Steven's pregnant?!" line and spit take are removed with Steven's "I don't think so." and again when Ronaldo says "I bet you're not even pregnant". "Arcade Mania" The following scenes are censored/cut: * Every time Steven says "Meat Beat Mania" is removed. "So Many Birthdays" The following scenes are censored/cut: * All uses of the word "die" are cut/changed. * Steven's line "That was fun, but a boy on the cusp of manhood can't spend the whole day whackering" is cut out from the episode. "Steven the Sword Fighter" The following scenes are censored/cut: * The scene where Pearl drops her sword when she gets hit by Holo-Pearl (also from Steven's flashbacks). * Shaved time - 4.5 seconds. "Coach Steven" The following scenes are censored/cut: * Lars' "We're not married!" is excluded. * Shaved time - 6 seconds. "Joking Victim" The following scenes are censored/cut: * The shots containing the lyrics "Take both hands! Push below the diaphragm!" during the Big Donut training videotape are removed, as well as Steven performing the Heimlich maneuver on Lars. * Shaved time - 6 seconds. "Steven and the Stevens" The following scenes are censored/cut: * The scene when Steven kissed the original Steven. * The last part of the song "Steven and the Crystal Gems", where Steven sings, "by watching myself die", is muted/changed. "Monster Buddies" The following scenes are censored/cut: * Garnet kicking the Centipeetle in the ice cave is cut. * The Centipeetle Mother getting crushed under the stalactite, and the closeups of it closing its mouth/its gem dimming. * Shaved time - approx. 12 seconds. "Island Adventure" The following scenes are censored/cut: * The entire scene of Lars and Sadie's exaggerated kiss, specifically the back-rubbing and moaning sounds, is removed. * Steven's line: "use your fish murdering skills" is also cut. * Lars and Sadie's fist bump and hug scene is cut from the song "Be Whatever You Are" * Shaved time - 18 seconds. "Horror Club" The following scenes are censored/cut: * Lars referring to Ronaldo as a "social napalm" is cut. * Steven saying "I think you can stop being such a dink to Ronaldo" is cut. * Shaved time - 5 seconds. "Story for Steven" The following scenes are censored/cut: * Rose's line "... and I really wanna play with you." is cut. * Shaved time - 2.5 seconds. "The Message" The following scenes are censored/cut: * Pearl's line "I can't believe my flipping eyes!", along with Garnet's "Everyone, listen up!", are cut. * Shaved time - 3 secconds. "The Return" The following scenes are censored/cut: * In the scene where Garnet is poofed, her visor and body snapping and breaking is cut, as well as Amethyst and Pearl screaming is also cut, moving straight to her "poof" cloud. * Shaved time - 7.5 seconds. "Jail Break" The following scenes are censored/cut: * When Jasper hits Garnet and when Garnet hits Jasper and smashes her Crash Helmet are replaced by bright flashes of white light (none of the song is cut though). * Shaved time - None. Season 2 "Sworn to the Sword" The following scenes are censored/cut: * Pearl's "Concentrate! Don't you want him to live?" is changed to "Concentrate! Shouldn't you protect him?" * In the song "Do It for Her", Pearl's use of the word "die" in the line "You're prepared to die" is changed to "You're prepared to fight for". * Shaved time - None. "Keeping It Together" The following scenes are censored/cut: * Garnet saying the Earth would become "janked", along with Amethyst's "Garnet! That mouth!" is cut. * Shaved time - 10 seconds. "We Need To Talk" The following scenes are censored/cut: * The part of Pearl and Rose's fusion dance where their faces get close to each other and the part where Pearl is devilishly smiling while hanging upside down were replaced with a reaction shot of Greg playing his guitar. * The scene where Rainbow Quartz was modeling her way down to kneel in front of Greg was replaced with a reaction shot of Greg playing his guitar, making it seem that she is kneeling in front of Greg without her modeling her body.